


Tiempo comprado

by Hagastian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, anon tumblr, inspirado en tfios, la verdad, no es tan triste como parece
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cáncer los iba a matar; pero eso no quitaba que intentaran sobrevivir. </p>
<p>Mormor. </p>
<p>Para el anon en tumblr. (Ligeramente inspirado en Bajo la misma estrella de John Green).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo comprado

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece.
> 
> **Nota:** Para el anon en [tumblr](http://respiroscortos.tumblr.com/) que pidió un _Teen!Mormor a lo TFIOS_
> 
> Fue muy divertido y sufriente hacer esto. Lo adoré. ¡Gracias anon!

Hace muchísimo tiempo, había aprendido a utilizar su enfermedad para su propio beneficio; dramatizar el cáncer a un monstruo peor de lo que ya era, llorar falsamente que cada día era difícil y duro, que su existencia comprada era un vórtice de dolor y angustia por toda la gente que le rodeaba y el sufrimiento personal al combatir con lo que no tenía fin, no importa cuánto lo intentara, cuánta fe pusiera, cuántas cosas hiciera, él iba a morir  _tan joven_. Sólo con veinte años.

_“No seré capaz de salir de la primavera de mi vida”._

Y cuando decía aquello, con una mirada grande, pérdida y dolorida; todos se conmovían tanto que hacían lo que  _él_  quería. Cualquier cosa que necesitara la colocaban a su disposición sin un solo pero por delante.

La gente se sentía más dispuesta a ayudarte cuando sabía que estabas muriendo a cada segundo.  

(Él aprendió a que dejara de doler el estar muriéndose.

Todos morían algún día, era la desgracia del cuerpo humano y lamentarse voluntariamente no lo cambiaría).

Con Sebastian no era diferente. Lo admitía, lo usaba para su propio beneficio y estaba seguro que Moran lo sabía perfectamente y que tampoco le importaba ser utilizado. (Y probablemente él también lo utilizaba a él, al menos un poco).

Claro, la diferencia era que se utilizaba(n) de forma distinta, no eran como toda la gente, después de todo.

Con el rubio no obtenía beneficios materiales ni acceso a investigaciones o lugares que como un civil común no podía tener, no, era otro tipo de uso. Moran le acompañaba cada vez que necesitaba hacer algo. Sin peros, a veces ni siquiera con preguntas. Cuándo, cómo y dónde quisiera, él estaba allí. Con su sonrisa enorme y la cojera de algo que en algún momento, Jim sabía, lo volvería a consumir.

Utilizaba a Sebastian para la compañía, para la investigación en los afectos personales e íntimos, para decir que no estaba solo y que tenía una persona a su lado en todo momento. Una mascota fiel presente en todo sentido.

El rubio hacía lo mismo. Si necesitaba de Jim a horas absurdas, éste le hacía caso; si necesitaba quejarse sobre la  _estúpida prótesis de la pierna_  en los días siniestros; él le miraba petulante y le hacía un comentario hiriente sólo para que se riera de su propia miseria. Pero seguía allí, y le ayudaba en cualquier estúpida cosa que necesitara. Sólo para beneficio propio, obviamente; porque si Moran se desanimaba, estaría solo y no quería eso.

(Y era patético escuchar lamentaciones).

Ambos se habían acostumbrado al otro, la unión hecha a raíz de verse las caras en medio de tanta gente absurda que se compadecía de morir.

Encontrarse era un oasis que los salvaba de la estupidez.

* * *

Para ellos, los días se convertían en años. Aprovechar cada segundo era importante y en eso, Jim había decidido que era vital decidir qué harían durante lo que quedaba de vida. “ _Podríamos morir mañana, o esta tarde. Tengo planes y vamos a cumplirlos_ ”, le había dicho esa mañana, con la petulancia de quién tiene la vida resuelta.

Como cada cosa que él decidía, Sebastian le había dicho que sí. Qué harían lo que quisiera.

En recompensa, después de contarle sus planes, lo hizo  _gritar_  por ser tan bueno y hacerle caso.

* * *

La vida de un criminal no era demasiado complicada, y no iba a complicarse tampoco, el tráfico de drogas y órganos era lo suficientemente bueno por el momento y él era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer uniones y tratos con las personas adecuadas sin volverse un blanco fácil o identificable.

—Ajá —le había dicho Sebastian una tarde, cuando trazaban planes en su habitación—. Vamos a trabajar en el crimen. Con recursos que no sé de donde sacaste, con personas que son sanas, con gente que es mayor y mucho más peligrosa que nosotros. ¿Te recuerdo que tenemos cáncer? ¿Qué tú necesitas aire artificial para respirar y que ahora mismo pareces un lunático?

Lo esperaba, por supuesto, la queja, la crítica, el miedo visible en los ojos azules ante algo que se oía tan abismante y grande y que inicialmente había aceptado por cumplir un capricho tonto, por algo que seguramente no iban a realizar, pero ¡oh!  _Lo estaban haciendo_. Él sólo se río, bajo y oscuro, ojos castaños fríos observando al rubio con desaprobación divertida.

—Es exactamente por eso, que es nuestro trabajo ideal, cariño. ¿Quién va a sospechar de dos enfermos inútiles? Nadie.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, no era difícil que se adaptaran a esto. Y realmente no exigía gran trabajo físico. Todo lo conseguía a través de otras personas, reuniones, acuerdos, absolutamente todo era a través de terceros y lo importante lo realizaban en su casa.  _Era absolutamente brillante_.

¿Y la labor de Sebastian en todo esto?

 Bueno, Moran tenía una habilidad especial con la puntería, pero su falta de experiencia y sus obvias falencias físicas lo volvían un inútil.  _Pero_ , era bastante bueno infiltrándose en bases de datos y creando virus computacionales.

No a su nivel, pero no importaba. Moran era suficiente por ahora para ese tipo de cosas.

(Y le divertía verlo crear armas de destrucción masiva. Había algo fascinante en el brillo de su rostro cuando esto ocurría).

* * *

No fue mucho tiempo. Apenas seis meses cuando los problemas comenzaron.

Sebastian se excusó un día, que estaba cansado y quería dormir. Pero volvió al siguiente con una sonrisa grande, un beso que parece que le quitó algo más que el aire y las mismas ganas de siempre de hablar sobre el dominio del mundo.

Un día normal de trabajo, que se repitió durante toda la semana sin nada destacable. Excepto que al finalizar, sin venir a cuento, Moran le dijo que podría ser posible, que lo quisiera.

(“ _No le des importancia, pero me gusta tu compañía_ ”, había dicho después de un beso que sacó sangre, la mirada azul brillante de algo, tensa en los bordes y la sonrisa cegadora, que no tardó en cerrarse en una mueca agresiva; “ _Supongo que es bueno que lo sepas_ ”).

Luego, se excusó durante una semana.

* * *

Él fue a verle, porque nadie, ni siquiera Moran, se atrevía a dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, sin responder sus mensajes, sin dignarse a pedir perdón por desaparecer. En su casa, en un ambiente tenso, doloroso e irrespirable, se encontró con un rostro pálido, ojeroso, hundido en el miedo de algo que se estaba quebrando y que no vio venir.

No fue difícil darse cuenta. Sebastian era  _tan_  transparente. (Y toda la situación era tan dolorosamente obvia que no entendía como no se dio cuenta antes).

—Por supuesto que eres un imbécil tan grande, que no ibas a decirme que tu cáncer volvió.

—Me alegra que me vengas a ver para restregarme mi inminente muerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Un mes, si tengo suerte.

* * *

Intentaron seguir como siempre. Tratos. Virus. Balances de cosas que necesitaba. Todo era relativamente normal.

Besos más duros y ásperos, roces grandes, profundos, gritos que rompían la garganta habían aumentado.

Sebastian le decía, algunas veces, que estaba cómodo con él. Con agresividad, con orgullo, con la mirada violenta en caso que le dijera algo. Él nunca le respondía.  

(Sólo lo miraba cuando no se daba cuenta. Detallando, guardando en su infinita memoria los detalles de un rostro, cuerpo y alma, que conocía a la perfección; pero que cada vez que veía, tenía algo nuevo y fascinante).

* * *

Todo duró durante una semana y media.

A media tarde, Sebastian le envió un texto diciendo que estaba en el hospital. En respuesta aplastó el celular contra sus zapatos.

(Él había aprendido a no sentir dolor por su propia muerte.

Pero esto…

Esto era diferente).

* * *

—No te atrevas a morir esta noche.

Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de irse.

Por suerte, Sebastian lo cumplió.

Pero eso no era para siempre; días después, cuando Sebastian había vuelto a su casa, sentado en la cama de su habitación y él fue a verle, Moran tenía algo en su rostro que le molestaba. Una expresión de  _algo_  que le daba náuseas de ver; una ¿tranquilidad? Que le provocaba golpearlo para borrarla de allí.

(Y una mirada sentimental que acuchillaba. Que decía sin hablar lo que Sebastian sentía).

—¿Jim?

—No. No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo, Sebastian Moran.

—Crucé la barrera del te quiero. Yo…

Él se fue, dando un portazo.

No era capaz de escuchar el resto.

* * *

Ninguno comentaba que el tiempo se estaba escurriendo entre los dedos

Vivían la mentira lo mejor que podían.

* * *

Hasta que una mañana, su teléfono sonó y la voz de una mujer llorando reemplazó la de que debería ser la somnolienta de Sebastian.

_“¿Eres el amigo de Seb? ¿Jim?”_

_“Sebastian ha muerto. Ya lo sé”_

_“Lo siento”_

Colgó.

Un lo siento no le iba a devolver al imbécil de Moran.

* * *

Luego, era difuso. No porque no recordaba, sino porque él había decidido que no quería recordar. No valía la pena opacar su cabeza con recuerdos innecesarios, que no hacían más que perpetuar la no existencia de Sebastian. Borró por cuenta propia las imágenes del ataúd, del entierro, de las flores que estaban por todas partes y de la gente que decía llorar a una persona maravillosa, pero que no la conocía en lo más mínimo.

Lo único que recuerda, era dormir.

* * *

Él vivió por dos años más. Haciéndose criminal. Trabajando por cuenta propia en lo que tenía que hacer.

Completamente solo. Porque no quería compañía. Nadie era digno de su confianza.

Ya no había a nadie a quien utilizar para ese puesto.

* * *

Jim Moriarty trabajaba solo por una razón.

Y esa razón era Sebastian Moran.


End file.
